


Second Therapy Session

by Smelly_Trash_Panda



Series: JDronica Connected One-shots [5]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Original Character(s), Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smelly_Trash_Panda/pseuds/Smelly_Trash_Panda
Summary: JD's second Therapy session with Sherry.Takes places two weeks after Therapy and Cuddles and Conversations Behind the Local Seven Eleven.Also takes place in conjunction with Journal Entries.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Series: JDronica Connected One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Second Therapy Session

JD reached into his bag and pulled out the black-covered notebook Veronica had bought him. He hesitated for a moment, but handed his journal over to Sherry anyway. "I wrote down one happy thing every day, and I wrote about… the bad things too…"

She gave him a reassuring smile and read through the journal. When she was done reading, she looked up and handed it back to him. "Let's go over the past two weeks." She clicked open her pen and poised it over her clipboard, ready to begin taking notes. "So, tell me more about Jason and Peter."

Just hearing their names caused a flash of annoyance to appear in his mind. "They're players on the football team, and complete airheads. They're constantly shoving around guys smaller than them and trying to get handsy with all the girls."

Sherry nodded grimly, "and they tried getting 'handsy' with Veronica?"

He gripped the arm of his chair so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Yeah, she told them to back off but they didn't listen."

"You wanted to protect her, so you tried to fight them, correct?"

He nodded.

She turned her gaze to Veronica, "and are you alright?"

Veronica smiled, "yeah, I would have given them some nice slaps if they hadn't backed off. But I didn't need to, my knight in black armour saved me."

"I could get used to you calling me that," he said with a smirk. 

"Ahem," Sherry cleared her throat to draw their attention back to her.

Veronica's face flushed red with embarrassment as he turned back to Sherry. 

"Now, about your father, what kind of things was he saying to you?"

He tensed up and subconsciously reached over for Veronica's hand. She slid her hand into his wordlessly, she knew what he needed. "Most of it was just incoherent drunk slurring, but he did say a few things that stood out… like…" he trailed off. Veronica gently squeezed his hand and Sherry gave him a nod of encouragement. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "He complained about the house being messy… blamed me for the lack of food in the fridge… and told me that I should 'stop hoarding my money and help with the rent'..." 

Sherry nodded, her eyes dark. "How did you deal with his yelling, what did you do to cope?"

"I just waited it out, he eventually passed out on the couch. I just went up to my room and wrote about it. It made me feel better, in a way."

"Good," she smiled. "Now continuing on about your father, what was different about Thursday night that made you leave the house?"

"He woke me up and I was really tired. I figured he'd grow bored of yelling at the walls and come looking for me, so I left to go get some proper sleep."

"We're almost out of time, so I'll give you a few things before you leave. First, continue with your journal the way you've been doing. Second, I'm going to teach you a way to help control your anger in the moment. While you were standing up for Veronica against Jason and Peter, resorting to violence is never a good thing. Next time, I want you to find a teacher or an adult with authority to deal with the situation. Only fight when there is absolutely no other way to handle the situation. Okay?"

He nodded, "I'll try, but… I can't make any promises…"

"That's why I'm going to teach you a little trick. When you find yourself getting very angry, start breathing deeply. You can close your eyes too. This helps to lower your heart rate, reducing the flow of adrenaline to your brain and allowing you to think more clearly. You can use this with other strong emotions too, it doesn't just work with anger.

"Seems easy enough, I think I can manage that."

"Good, our time is up now so I'll see you at our next session." 

He left the office hand in hand with Veronica as they walked out into the parking lot towards his motorcycle.

"By the way…"

"Mhmm?" He turned to look down at Veronica. 

"If your dad is ever too much to handle, just come over. Seriously. You don't even have to ask, just show up in my window or at the door or whatever. You can pop in at three in the morning if you need to.*

"Ronnie…" He have her a big smile and a bone-crushing hug. "God you're fucking perfect, how did I end up with you?'

"You might end up without me if you don't let me breathe," she wheezed. 

He laughed and pulled away from her to jump onto his motorcycle. "Come on, The Aristocats is waiting for us."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Not too sure what/when the next will be, but it won't be long.


End file.
